


A Farm for the Horny and the Desperate

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Stony Shorts 2019 [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Clint Barton's Farm, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: The one where Tony walks in on Steve masturbating at Clint's farm.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Marie's Stony Shorts 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649599
Comments: 15
Kudos: 278
Collections: 2019 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange, Strip Away My Conscience





	A Farm for the Horny and the Desperate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).



> A porny gift for our wonderful Cap-Ironman community ❤

He can see it, in his mind, the moment it would happen. It's highly unrealistic, as all fantasies are, but he can't be bothered to think about the fact that Tony probably wouldn't kneel like that, or open his mouth so greedily, or look up at him quite so adoringly. He doesn't stop to think about any of the inaccuracies of the picture his imagination is painting, because it's too good, and his hand is flying over his cock so fast he'd probably get a sprain if not for the serum. He almost bangs his head on the headboard as he throws it back, the pleasure coursing through his veins only heightened by more of Tony's imagined moans, by even more of the texture and feel he tries to put into his fantasizing over Tony's lips around him. He can feel it, right there on the edge, he's so ready to come. 

The bedsheets are torn off their careful placement tucked under the mattress, the pillows lay battered at his side from where his curled fist left his mouth where he was biting on it to hit them. An effort to remain quiet, to not groan too loud when his abs and thighs and ass are clenching with need. His hand is a tight circle that tightens more and tightens again around his shaft. He twists his wrist around the head and sweeps down over and over again. His other hand goes to fondle his balls, and he's not so gentle about it either, he just needs… he needs… his legs lay open, bent at the knee but flat on the bed, only jumping every so often when the pleasure is too strong, the need to fuck into his own hand too stark, the mirage of Tony's mouth distorted around his cock, too real. 

Steve's eyes are screwed shut to keep it all in, he doesn't know how long he's been in here, in this bedroom he'd never seen before, in this house he didn't even know existed, with teammates he didn't realize he wanted, needed, before today. He doesn't know how much longer he'll be able to keep up the pretense, to keep Tony's keen eyes off his blatant lust, to guard his secret. And yet, just the thought of that very word, secret, Steve's hand tightens even further around his cock. 

He releases a breathy moan, " _ Oh… _ " 

His brain is scrambled, a jumbled mess of Tony's eyes, and the sound his voice would make around moans of his own, and cries from Steve's dick plundering his ass, damn that ass, and gargled choking noises from Steve's shaft, buried deep in his throat. 

"Rogers, you the--" 

Steve's eyes fly open and he straightens up so fast his back twists. There's nothing to be done about hiding, nothing he could do quick enough to conceal the fact that he is as naked as they come, in the bedroom Laura so nicely pointed as his for the duration of their stay. Nothing at all to be done about the fact that no matter how fucked-up it is, Steve's hand is still wrapped around his cock even under Tony's wide eyes, and he is still  _ very _ hard under that gaze too. 

"Think you should have knocked now?" Steve wants to hiss, and yet, it comes out as more of a ragged demand that comes too late - he thought he'd locked that fucking door. 

"Locks don't work here." Tony says like he's read his mind, his eyes look a bit glassy even from the bed. 

Steve gives a fleeting thought to the prospect of covering himself but there's something too good, too fitting, in the state they're both in, his hand around his cock, simply holding it, and Tony's eyes trying desperately not to look down and stay focused on Steve's face.

"Not sure I should have anyway." Tony's gaze sharpens all of a sudden. 

Steve makes a questioning sound, not trusting his voice as his need hasn't gone down a notch and he's feeling very pressed to squeeze his cock right in front of Tony right then.

"You're still hard." Tony says, and he does something Steve has only ever seen in his dreams, he bites his bottom lip and closes the door of the bedroom behind him without looking. He sounds choked, and Steve's breathing hitches. 

He can't help but look down, at Tony's jeans, and his face goes lax as he sees it - the boner that distends Tony's pants, pressing against his zipper and filling the crotch of the fabric so well. Fuck fuck fuck. 

"What are you doing, Tony?" Steve still finds himself asking. How. 

"More important is, what were  _ you _ doing?" Tony flashes him a half-smile, taking off his transparent glasses and putting them on the desk on his right. 

"I think it's pretty clear what I was doing."

Tony hums. And then he's walking towards Steve, and Steve has never felt so small under that stare, never felt so aroused in his life either, when Tony stops just at the foot of the bed and undoes his jeans with expert hands. 

"Tony?" The serum is no help in controlling his breathing now, not when Tony is looking right into his eyes while taking his cock, hard, so hard, and pink, so pretty, so smooth-looking, out of his pants and starts stroking it lightly. 

"What were you thinking about Steve?" Tony asks, his voice suddenly hard, his brow furrowed, his eyes still playful. 

Steve swallows at the onslaught of both sensations and emotions that war through him before he shrugs them off and answers, a whisper more than a word, "You."

Tony's smile is sharp, and his hand starts moving a little faster around his dick, and Steve can't help but follow suit. They look into each other's eyes as they jerk off, Steve bites his lip and Tony keeps smiling. 

"What about me?" Tony asks once more.

Steve moans on the spot. His hand is back to fisting over his dick almost as fast as before, and thinking about telling Tony of the images that fill his head threatens to make him come right away. 

"You." He growls, "on your knees, with my dick hitting the back of your throat." 

Tony's answering whimper cracks his controlled façade, and he's even sexier that way, his brow breaking a slight sweat, his hand clenching around his cock. He looks right at Steve's dick when the next thing he does is drop to his knees indeed, right there at the foot of the bed, only his head showing over the height of the bed frame, and mattress and the thick comforter Steve bunched down earlier. 

"Show me." Tony asks then. It's so clear, so unequivocal, the siren call Steve could never resist, and why would he want to.

He scoots down the bed until his legs hang over the edge, only his toes brushing the carpet as he positions himself and they're face to face, only Tony's on his knees looking up at him, his pink-bitten lips so close to the head of Steve's cock it's giving him spells. 

"What did I do, in your mind Steve? What, is your fantasy? Show me." Tony's smile is so grand, so feral, his hand still wrapped around his cock, pushing at the silky skin, rubbing it red and glistening with precome and Steve isn't far behind.

Steve reaches forward with his free hand, letting his fingers brush over the skin of Tony's heated cheek, and neck. He cups his chin for just a second, to angle his head up like he's pictured himself doing so many times, and then he taps Tony's lips with the head of his dick, encourages him to part them. 

He does. His eyes half-closed and his throat releasing the most satisfying moan. Tony immediately wraps his lips around the not-inconsequential girth of Steve's shaft and sucks, hollowing his cheeks around it with his gaze coming back to stare into Steve's eyes. Steve's moan is more of a growl that could let every other occupant of this house know what they're up to, and yet, he doesn't care anymore, not when the next thing Tony does is unclasp his hand from his chin to push it in his hair, squeezing it once it rests at the back of his head and he sucks, hard, his tongue playing with the underside of Steve's cock expertly. 

How can he refuse such an offer. Steve's fingers grasp at the wisps of Tony's hair, his eyes lock with his whiskey brown ones, and he pushes his hips at the same time as he pulls on Tony's head, and starts fucking his throat in earnest. 

It's all choked moans and drool flowing over Tony's chin and Tony's hand flying over his own dick from then on, and Steve cannot believe this is happening, but he's also too out of his mind with arousal and exquisite pleasure to keep his noise-level in check, let alone really ponder the reality of it all. 

The way he trips over the edge and comes is unexpected, even in his own perfect, unrealistic fantasies Steve hadn't dared gone to the length were Tony would come simply from having his throat wrecked by Steve's dick and his hand on his own. And yet he does. 

Tony's eyes screw shut for a few seconds, his mouth tightening around the meat of Steve's dick, so thick inside his warm mouth, his brow furrows and his arm spasms where it keeps fisting over his cock and he comes, right there, moaning so long and low that it echoes all up Steve's length. Steve can't believe it, but the sharpest pang of arousal finally hits him, the infinite lust of having Tony come that way, on his knees in front of him, and taking him like this sends him on his way to his own toppling over. He shoots, hard, down Tony's throat, his hand still gripping the back of Tony's head, watching the entirely debauched look on his face, red and sweaty and wonderful. 

He lets go right before it's over, just so the last jet of his come ends up on Tony's chin, dripping thick. Beautiful. 

" _ Fuck _ ." Steve rasps after a while of just staring at Tony, and Tony staring right back. 

Tony grins, wiping his chin with the back of his sleeve. 

"Still think I should have knocked?"   
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Place for the Desperate (A Timely Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843507) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan)




End file.
